Savior
by Belah
Summary: He struggled in the cuffs, growling in pain as he desperately tried to press back against the stone wall...


**Title:** Savior  
**Author:** Belah  
**Pairings/Characters:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Verse:** Demon!Verse  
**Word Count:** 1,140  
**Summary:** _I pressed the blade deeper, setting it into his chest; just above his heart. He struggled in the cuffs, growling in pain as he desperately tried to press back against the stone wall._  
**Notes/Warnings:** Violence, torture, evil!sammy…

I pressed the blade deeper, setting it into his chest; just above his heart. He struggled in the cuffs, growling in pain as he desperately tried to press back against the stone wall.

"Tell me where it is," I growled. I pressed the blade lower, drawing it down to his stomach, splitting the skin. "Tell me!"

"Dean, please," he coughed, blood dripping past his lips. "Stop."

"Not until you tell me." I drew the knife back, bringing it down fast and hard over his shoulder.

"You…" he coughed, spitting blood. The crimson liquid splattered across my face. "Can't save him."

"Who said I wanted to save him?" I traced the blade down his chest, not pressing the blade in until it came down to his stomach, crossing the mark with another already carved into his skin.

I'd been distracted with _him_, busy pushing for answers that I hadn't heard the footsteps behind me, didn't realize we weren't alone until strong hands were sliding over my shoulder and up my stomach. I leaned back slowly into his touch, knowing Sam's touch before looking to see him. I let the blade fall idly at my side, turning my head to press a tender kiss to his throat.

"That's enough for now, Dean." He whispered the words in my ear; let his fingers drag over my chest, pulling the material of my shirt with them.

"I'm not done with him yet," I managed, lifting my gaze to meet his. The flecks of gray had begun to take over in the past year, aging him far beyond his years. His body was bloody and wounded most of the damage done by my own hand. "He still hasn't told me where the Amulet is."

"I won't tell you…" He coughed again, blood splattering to the ground at his feet.

Sam's hands pulled back, the heat turning to ice and I groaned at the loss of his touch. I turned to watch him, his eyes gleaming in the dim lights. His fingers brushed over my hand, gently taking the knife from my grasp. "It doesn't matter if you do or not… John." He spat our father's name, fingers lacing into his hair. He pulled his head back exposed the long line of his throat and pressed the blade just this side of breaking skin. "We will find the Amulet, and we will end this."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Sam laughed; let his head drop back to his chest. "Why didn't you? You knew what I'd become, told Dean what my future was. But no, your delusions of grandeur, that you could stop this." Sam was back at my side, fingertips trailing from my collarbone to my shoulder as he shifted to stand behind me. His chin rested on my shoulder, the knife pressed flush to my stomach. "But you didn't and now, now I've killed your friends, your family."

I let my head turn, let my lips press to the slow pulse in his throat. Sam's words trailed off slowly, becoming a low buzz in my ears as I let my fingers cover his, curl around them and my lips suck softly at his skin. Sam's words flowed dimly through my ears until I pressed my teeth harshly into the skin, tasted his blood on my tongue.

"Mm, Dean…" He purred and looked down into my eyes, his own heavy and lidded with lust.

"We'll kill you." I glanced back to our father, smiled sweetly, my lips coated crimson. "Both of you, if need be."

"You won't be killing anyone, or anything, for a long time daddy dearest."

Sam's wrist shifted in my grasp and I let out a sharp cry of pain as the silver split my skin. With a low groan I shifted and pressed my chest to Sam's pushed him to the wall opposite our father and crushed our lips together.

I dropped to my knees, fingers deftly opening the fly of Sam's jeans, pulling the denim and cotton pooling to his ankles. I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze, felt his fingers tangle and jerk my head up.

My fingertips gripped his hips, tongue lightly tracing the length of his cock. Sam lifted his eyes from mine, looked back over my head as I took him into my mouth, felt the stiff heat of him filling past my lips. I moaned low in my throat, moved my fingers up his stomach under his shirt to feel the hard place of muscles underneath my hands.

Sam's moans and the light rocking of his hips encouraged me further, each motion of my neck taking him further into my mouth until I felt him brush the back of my throat, nearly gagging me. I pushed the reflex back, slipped a hand down between his thighs to cup and roll his balls in my palm.

A low moan forced its way from Sam's throat as he pulled harder at my hair. My fingers curled and clawed at his stomach, marking the skin as his voice fluttered through the dank air. "Enjoying yourself, John? Does that do it for you, watching Dean on his knees, his lips on my dick—because he wants it, because he needs _me_?"

I moved my mouth faster between his thighs, over his cock. My tongue worked over the vein as my teeth lightly scraped the skin urged faster still by his fingers in my hair, his hips thrusting forward into my mouth. And then Sam was screaming, his come hot and thick in my mouth, the salty taste tearing a low noise from me as I pulled back, wiping my mouth before shakily working my way up his body to press our lips together.

Sam turned me in his grasp, held my back to his chest as he slide his hand beneath the waistband of my jeans, fingers coarse and firm around my own aching dick. "Or do you prefer when I touch him?" I could hear the smile in his voice as he pressed soft lips to my throat.

I let my eyes slip closed then, losing myself in his touch. "He's mine John, has been since the moment you put me in his arms all those years ago. He'll always be mine."

My back arched into his touch and I screamed, loud and silent at once. My muscles spasmed and I was coming into Sam's fist, inside my jeans. I collapsed lazily against Sam, a pleased smile on my face.

"We'll finish this later, John." Sam's arms were around my waist, one under my knees as he lifted me in his arms. I didn't protest, just tucked myself against his body and enjoyed the strength of his arms, ignoring the curses and threats from the man I used to call father.


End file.
